A secret past
by chineezlamp59
Summary: crazy dreams of a secret past...hazel gets sent to hogwarts and meets our favorite slytherin! yes i do mean mr. sexy draco.... read to find out more
1. first day of school

Disclaimer: yea I don't own sexy Draco man but I own Hazel...she's all mine!  
  
...hazel turned the corner and saw the last person she wanted to see... a person in a black cloak with those piercing red eyes...oh those eyes that burned deep in her soul. She turned the other way running and screaming silently. But he was too fast for her he had his cold white hands around her neck...squeezing until she was an inch from death...  
  
Hazel woke up around 5:30 on September 1, with cold sweat beads dripping of her fear stricken face. But she tried to put it out of her mind...she didn't want to think of that night right now. She got up to take a shower and get ready.  
  
Today she was going to start a new life at a new school and hopefully get some new friends. Her old school, 'The Nebulous School of witchcraft and wizardry', had been taken over by the dark lord and all the students sent to different schools all over the world. Hazel had been sent to Hogwarts and she was glad of it because her parents had gone there...but now her parents were dead. They had worked at her old school and resisted the Dark lord when he tried to kill all the students. They died saving her and all her fellow students. She hated the other students because of that. She now lived with her aunt Vikki.  
  
"Hazel dear, are you ready to go to the train station?" her aunt Vikki shouted from downstairs. "Come have some breakfast."  
  
Hazel came running down the stairs with her trunk in tow. After having a bagel her aunt drove her to the train station.  
  
"You know how to get through right?" aunt Vikki said standing in front of the 9 ¾ platform. "You just need a running start to go through to the other side."  
  
"I know! When are you going to stop treating me like a friggin baby?!" Hazel shouted causing everyone in the station to stare at her.  
  
"Hazel... calm down..." aunt Vikki whispered nervously.  
  
"Whatever. I'm out of here!" Hazel said before running at the brick wall only to tumble out the other side, hitting her head on the pavement.  
  
A tall handsome blond tripped and fell over the unconscious slender brunet on the pavement.  
  
"Shit! My new robes are all dir... whoa!" the blond said seeing what he tripped over. He scooped her up in his arms and ordered his house elves to put her luggage on the train. 


	2. stranger on the train

Hazel slowly opened her eyes, unsure of where she was. Then she saw that she was in a brightly lit train compartment with red carpeted walls and windows with red velvet curtains. And oooh what I view! Those lustrous hills and deep shadowed woods passing her by ... wait a minute!  
  
"How the heck did I get here" Hazel thought starting to get up but her head stung like she was just stabbed with a jagged knife. "What the- OOW!!!" she exclaimed in pain. She felt blood on the back of her head. Then she saw him. An extremely, handsome, well toned boy about her age, she was guessing, with slivery blond hair. "Who the hell are you..?"  
  
"Temper temper..." he said with a very annoying smirk. "I found you lying unconscious on the pavement and kindly brought you here so you wouldn't miss the train. So don't get mad at me."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." She said shortly, as her temper was rising.  
  
"Draco... Draco Malfoy." The boy said seeing his affect on her. "And yours?"  
  
"Hazel... Hazel Stirling." She said back trying to calm herself, seeing his excitement. "And I guess a thank you is in order... so thanks... "  
  
"Your welcome" he said proudly. He couldn't help but notice her slender features... she was about 5'7 with smooth chestnut hair a little below her shoulders, supple breasts and toned stomach and her eyes... Draco was mesmerized by her dazzling hazel eyes, suiting her name perfectly.  
  
"Do you have a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Hazel snapped noticing the look in his steel grey eyes.  
  
Draco jumped "Um no, sorry." Draco looked down the hall then back at the empty spot next to her. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"I guess not." Hazel said hesitating a bit. He gave her an uneasy feeling. She then motioned to the seat next to her. "Well are you gonna sit or not?"  
  
"Not if you're going to be a bitch like that," and with that he stormed out of the compartment. 'Stupid ungrateful little.... Although I do say that she is not bad looking, at all.' Thought Draco, as he looked for his two slave- like friends, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
All of a sudden the compartment door opened and in walked 3 people, two boys and a girl, talking about quidditch.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind if we sit here? There are no other empty compartments left. By the way my names Hermione Granger and this is Harry potter and Ron Weasly," the girl with bushy brown hair said while motioning to two tall boys, one with messy black hair and glasses and the other with flaming red hair.  
  
"Sure. Take a seat... my names Hazel Stirling. I'm new here; Transferred from Nebulous, over in Ireland." Hazel said not wanting to explain too much because she hated talking about her past...  
  
"Oohh! I heard about that... so sorry. It was quite tragic..." said Hermione taking a seat across from Hazel while Ron and Harry took the other two empty seats.  
  
"What's going on? Oh wait... I think my dad told me about that. The ministry was on that case all summer. I heard a lot of people were killed!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Ron! You're so insensitive! What if someone she knew was killed?" Hermione screamed at her friend who was very red in the face now, being extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Yea... you know I don't really want to talk about it, ok?" Hazel stammered eyes getting slightly damp, but she wouldn't break down... not in front of these people who could become her friends.  
  
"So... what was Malfoy doing in here right before we came?" said Harry trying to start conversation, and being utterly curious all the same. "We saw him walking down the hall muttering something dark under his breath. He almost knocked Hermione over."  
  
"Oh that. He just helped me onto the train... I was unconscious. Umm...long story; don't ask," hazel said almost giggling, seeing the queerness of the situation.  
  
"Ok then... he didn't give you any trouble did he? He's known for being a pompous ass you know." Said Ron, starting to get angry. He never stopped hating Malfoy.  
  
"No, he didn't give me any trouble but he sure is an ass." Said Hazel remembering his smugness.  
  
The train stopped and people started moving in the corridors.  
  
"Looks like we're here," said Hermione getting her stuff and shooing everyone out of the compartment.  
  
Hazel stood outside the train and looked up at the towering castle that was her new school. She was amazed; she didn't know a school could be so beautiful in the moonlight under a sky full of twinkling stars.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Harry seeing her glossy gaze at the towering figure. "It's my favorite place in the world... I'm really going to miss it next year. Enough starring... let's go get some eats!" he finished with a laugh. 


	3. the sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco (I wish I did though....) but I do own Hazel so no stealing my creation!  
  
Thankyou's to Cory, crew chick, and all you other people who actually read my story and reviewed... not very many people. So on with the show!  
  
Rated pg-13, bordering on R, for language and mature situations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hazel followed the trio to a black carriage with skeletal looking horses; they were quite scary (A/N this is from the 5th book where Harry sees the creatures after he's seen some one die). 'Wow this is way different from my old school! Those winged things are freaky looking...' thought Hazel as she silently surveyed the carriage before entering inside.  
  
When they arrived inside the castle an old looking witch with emerald robes came over to Hazel and took her hand shaking it in welcome.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! You must be Hazel Stirling, the transfer student from Nebulous. I'm Professor McGonagall. Well I have to go get the first years sorted then I'll come back to get you." And with that the woman opened a pair of towering oak doors and stepped through followed by a mass of 1st years.  
  
"Hope for Gryffindor, it's the best house in the school," said Ron and he was backed up with agreement by Harry and Hermione and a few other faces she didn't know.  
  
"Ok, but what ever house I get... I'll be happy with," said Hazel. She was nervous, after seeing the first years do it, about being in front of the whole school sitting on a stool with an old hat on... being the oldest one to do that.  
  
"Oh no. You want to be in Slytherin, with me Miss Sterling. We could get to know each other better," said the handsome blond taking a hold of her waist and breathing on her neck with those last words.  
  
A shiver went up her spine. She knew she enjoyed this but she wasn't about to let him see it.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go disinfect myself. I'm allergic to things like you," Hazel said testily staying tough removing his hand from her waste.  
  
"Tisk tisk, one day that acid tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble... big trouble Miss Stirling," he said with that annoying smirk of his, and stalked off into the great hall with his two gorilla like friends following like loyal dogs.  
  
"Come on lets go before we miss dinner completely," said Hermione still aghast at Draco for being so forward with Hazel.  
  
Hazel walked up to the front table where the last of the 1st years were getting sorted. Professor McGonagall had Hazel sit on the stool and everyone got silent and looked up at her. Hogwarts didn't get very many transfer students. A tattered old wizard's hat was placed on her head and Hazel jumped because it started talking to her.  
  
"Hmm where to put you? You've got brains... and wit. A bit shy around new people but you've got an acid tongue that could burn through metal... still your loyal to the people you love and fight hard against your enemies," said the hat. "I guess your best in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table where her 3 friends sat went into an uproar of cheers and exclamations, and the table where Draco sat booed loudly competing in volume with the Gryffindor table. And with that she got up and her eyes met with her three cheery friends over at the Gryffindor table. All of a sudden piles of scrumptious looking food appeared right in front of her on the table so every one started eating and introducing themselves and talking about summer. Hazel was glad things weren't too awkward her being new and all. These people seemed rather nice and she was truly happy for once in a long time.  
  
As soon as she was full she just sat there looking around and then she saw Draco, laughing talking with people all around him... she had to admit he was dead gorgeous and she didn't mind him holding her like that right before dinner...  
  
Draco looked up and met her dazzling hazel eyes starring at him. He smirked knowing he was going to have fun with this new feisty kitten. She saw this and looked down at her empty plate blushing.  
  
Soon dinner was over and each house went off to their respectable chambers. Hazel followed Hermione talking about how much fun this year was going to be and how they were going to have fun times in the dormitories doing girl stuff. Ron and Harry just looked ate each other and both muttered "girls..." and rolled their eyes following the chatting pair.  
  
When Hazel arrived at the girls dormitories she immediately started unpacking her stuff, moving into her new bed and such. She took out a picture of two smiling waving people, her parents, in a silver frame, kissed it lightly and placed it on her bedside table. And when it was time to sleep she laid awake looking up into her canopy pondering the events of the day... finally drifting into a sleep where she dreamed of the silver blond boy. 


	4. unexpected kiss

Disclaimer: blah blah blah  
  
Hazel woke up the next morning snuggled in her bed. She was so comfy she didn't want to get up. Moments later Hermione came up to Hazel's bed curtains and ripped them open.  
  
"Get up! The bathroom is open so I'd grab it before it's taken. Oh and by the way, don't stay in for too long or Lavender will hex you out," said Hermione. It was obvious she didn't like this Lavender girl. Hazel had briefly met her the night before and she didn't really like her either. She was too chatty and peppy.  
  
So Hazel took her chance and got in the bathroom. The shower felt good against her skin, 'they must have special water here...' thought Hazel as she lathered herself up and rinsed off. She then stepped out of the shower after about 20 minutes and when she stepped on the ground she immediately felt as though she was on fire.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Hazel came screaming out of the bathroom, and straight away lavender shot in and locked the door sniggering. Then Hermione gave her one of her trademark 'I told you so' looks.  
  
"That Lavender is such a ..." but Hazel was interrupted by a painful nudge from Hermione.  
  
"Shhh... Parvati is still in here and she's Lavenders best friend," warned Hermione glancing at a pretty brunette over in the corner doing her make up in her bedside mirror.  
  
Then Hazel got dressed in her school uniform which was quite a bit duller than her uniform at her old school. When she was done she walked with Hermione to the common room where they met up with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" asked Ron with an approving look from Harry as well.  
  
"Because they actually clean themselves...you do know what a shower is... right Ron?" asked Hermione jokingly.  
  
"Ha-Ha," said Ron sarcastically glaring at her. And with that they all walked down to breakfast chatting about their new classes.  
  
During breakfast Hazel caught a certain blond Slytherin starring at her and talking with his friends. She felt her cheeks redden and looked away and started talking to her friends about her schedule.  
  
"It looks like we have potions with the Slytherins first," said Hazel outwardly disappointed but inwardly her feelings were kind of mixed.  
  
"Bloody hell!" screamed Ron making a few frightened first years move down the table more... away from them. "Why me? I ask you this. WHY ME??? Blasted Malfoy with the bloody stick up his ass and smirk on his face..."  
  
"Ron, calm down. Your going to get yourself or even us in trouble one of these days with your loud cursing!" said Hermione warned Ron as he went redder than his hair... if possible.  
  
"That's right Weasel... you wouldn't want anything to happen to your new little friend here. Don't you agree Miss Stirling?" said a drawling voice behind them that made them all jump out of surprise.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a very annoyed voice. He then came around the table and stood behind Hazel taking a hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Oh I just came over here so I could walk your dear friend Miss Stirling to potions on our first day of school. Is that ok mother?" he said mockingly to Hermione, and you could see a tinge of pink in her cheeks. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the great hall despite her many protests.  
  
"What the hell is your f---ing problem you slimy git?" asked Hazel very pissed off for being dragged away from her friends with such force. Although she couldn't help enjoying this a little.  
  
"What did I say about that tongue of yours Miss Stirling?" said Draco still holing on to her arm. Then his mind wondered to the thought of her tongue... and his sliding around together late at night... but soon he was shoved back into reality when she hit him hard on his hand trying to pry his hand off. "I would stop that if I were you."  
  
"And what are you going to do to make me," Hazel snapped back. But as soon as she said that she was pinned against the wall of a dimly lit corridor near the dungeons. Draco had his hands on either side of her so she couldn't escape. He saw the surprise in her eyes and moved in closer so that his body was pressed up against hers and their faces were centimeters apart.  
  
"I'll tell you want I'm going to do," he breathed in her ear. Slowly he leaned his face in and brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly and then again but this time he kissed more passionately... wanting her to kiss him back. As if reading his mind Hazel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and moved closer if possible. She then felt his tongue grazing her lips begging her to let him in and she gladly accepted and their tongues danced lustfully with each other in their mouths.  
  
But then they heard footsteps coming towards their spot in the corridor and instantly broke apart and once again Draco took a hold of her arm, but this time Hazel didn't object this time. They saw the majority of all Slytherins and Gryffindors making their way to the potions room since breakfast was over. A few Slytherins glanced at the nervous pair and gave Draco questioning looks which he returned with his own 'don't ask' look. Suddenly the golden trio walked up to Draco and Hazel and grabbed her away from him.  
  
"You stay away from her you hear?" said Harry with true anger and resentment in his eyes. He then took her aside and asked if she was ok and if Draco had hurt her in any way.  
  
"I'm fine. He was just being as ass as usual trying to get me to do his homework all year... he sure is an idiot," said Hazel making up a quick lie.  
  
"Well it looks as though Snape opened the door so let's go in," said Hermione not wanted to get points taken away for being late.  
  
They all took their seats in the cold dim dungeon, each house on their respected side. Professor Snape began his beginning of the year lecture of potions safety which most everyone ignored except for Hermione. Hazel found herself drifting into thoughts of that kiss... why had he kissed her? Did he feel the same way as her or was he just trying to get a rise out of her? But suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being said.  
  
"It seems as though we have a new student among us," Said Professor Snape in his ever evil voice. "A Miss Hazel St...Stirling?" he gasped.  
  
"Yes... Hazel Stirling is my name Professor," Hazel said smirking rather like our favorite Slytherin. All the Gryffndors suppressed laughter as the slytherins all glared at her in utmost loathing. They were all amazed that a student would ever stand up and talk back to Snape.  
  
"Do you happen to be related to a Valancy Stirling... maiden name Madison?" Snape asked curiously.  
  
"Yes... she was, is my mother," said Hazel getting a bit nervous herself. "Why?"  
  
His face was quite foolish looking and nervous. "Oh... umm nothing. On with the lesson. We are learning about..." Snape's voice went back to its usual drawling evil one.  
  
"What was that all about Hazel?" Harry asked under his breath. He was her partner for today.  
  
"No idea. Now lets start before he catches us talking and takes points away." Said Hazel noticing Snape glance at her again.  
  
Cliffhanger on the loose!!!! Run for your lives!! Or review... either one but preferably the review. Thank you to everyone who actually read my pretty little story(haha.. pretty.. right!). And this is to Cory: ITS NOT RAPE! GET OVER IT! 


	5. transfiguration class

Disclaimer: I'm not as brilliant as Ms. Rowling but Hazel is mine... all mine. MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
After potions class, Hazel and Harry walked together to Transfiguration and discussed random things. Hazel was beginning to think Harry might have a crush on her. He was always caught looking at her during class and last night at dinner he sat next to her and commented on her dazzling eyes. But he wasn't the only one who noticed her spectacular looking eyes. Draco too fancied Hazel, and she could tell by the way he had kissed her before potions. She caught herself thinking about Draco as she was walking with Harry and he noticed the glazed look in her eyes and waved a hand in front of her making her jump back to reality.  
  
"You ok there Hazel? You looked kind of lost in your own mind there," said Harry as they entered the large carved oak doors with black pewter handles.  
  
"What? Oohh sorry. I was just thinking,"said Hazel feeling a bit embarrassed; a twinge of pink in her cheeks. They were off in their little world and didn't realize they were late and everyone was sitting in their desks, with large school books opened, starring at them trying not to laugh. They were in a large bright room with odds and ends on shelves all around the walls with big ancient opened windows letting the cool fall breeze in.  
  
"Well thank you for taking time for you 'oh so busy schedule' and joining us Mr. Potter and Miss Stirling. Now if you'd take your seats ill speak with you after class about your detentions," said Professor McGonagall sternly. She then went into the regular introduction to 'Transfiguration Level 7' and its safety rules and such. Harry and Hazel then took a table at the back, near a large opened window and sat down quietly glancing at each other smiling. Harry then took Hazels hand under the desk and looked over at Hazel's, her long chestnut hair swung back forth a little when she turned her head to look at him; he was looking deep into her eyes. She was blushing deep red and smiling to her ears. She couldn't help but think how cute he was, his hair black and messy falling slightly over his eyes. And it couldn't hurt to flirt back a little. Plus she liked the cozy feeling of her small fragile hand in his bigger comforting ones. They took out sheets of parchment and began taking the notes McGonagall was writing on the board about how to transform bats into mugs of butterbeer.  
  
After about a boring 2 hours, transfiguration was over and Harry and Hazel went up to the front to be lectured by McGonagall for being late. She turned to them a very stern look on her old wrinkled face.  
  
"I did not appreciate you two showing up 5 minutes late and interrupting my class. Do you at least have a believable excuse?" she asked very annoyed. She was not in one of her better moods today. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as Harry tried to think up an excuse but then Hazel spoke up making Harry let out a gasp of nervous breath he had been holding in.  
  
"It's my fault Professor. I had asked him to show me around a little so I could get around better. Harry's not to blame. I'll take the punishment for I rightfully deserve it." She said with great confidence. Harry couldn't help but see a slight resemblance to his bushy haired friend in Hazel's face as serious as that. He chuckled a bit under his breath causing the Professor to raise and eyebrow to him.  
  
"Well since it is your first day here I guess I will excuse you of punishment. But mark my words. I do not under any circumstances allow tardiness in my classroom. You may go now." And with that Harry and Hazel ran out, bursting out laughing, talking to each other about how close that one was. They barely made it to their next class which was Herbology. The class went by fast being very boring and uneventful. They had done review the whole class taking notes and answering questions, which Hermione had answered mostly. A big wave of relief hit everyone as they exited the greenhouses and went off to lunch.  
  
"What'd McGonagall say to you guys after we left?" asked Ron catching up with Hermione, Harry, and Hazel.  
  
"Oh nothing much. She said we were excused of our punishments because it was my first day and everything but warned us not to do it again," said Hazel taking in the scenery all around her. The big silvery lake, rippling in the breeze, the dark and mysterious forest with secrets all its own, Hagrid's pleasant little hut, the big beautiful castle. She had to admit, Hogwarts was a very beautiful place.  
  
"Lucky. She usually gives out detentions like candy when she's in a mood like she was today." Said Ron opening the large wooden doors that towered at least 20 feet high. They all walked in and entered the great hall and took seats at the gryffendor table, waiting for lunch to appear.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! IM THREATENING TO STOP WRITING IF I DON'T GET ANY MORE REVIEWS!!!!!! SO REVIEW!  
  
~*~emmers~*~ 


	6. Squablers

Disclaimer: 'I'm the Ravenclaw Ride... ride me for a quarter!' (Haha Emily{the Slytherin slut} that was sooooo great!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of lunch, Harry got up and gathered his stuff in his arms. He looked around at his three friends and said "Sorry... I umm forgot one of my books, I'm going to go back to the common room and ill meet you at 'Care of magical creatures'." And with that he left his friends a little confused, but they dismissed it and continued chatting.  
  
Later when they had reached Hagrids cozy little hut for 'care of magical creatures'; to their disgust found out that they shared this period with the Slytherins. Hazel's eyes wandered to a certain blond, and her thoughts went back to that kiss this morning. 'Wait! No what am I thinking? He is a jerk. Everyone says so. Even I say so! I will not let myself think about him again!!! I mean what about Harry? He's such a better guy! And he's totally into me; like when he held my hand today... oh his soft tender hands....' Thought Hazel starting to smile and giggle. Hermione looked over at her questioningly.  
  
"Nothing...sorry. Just thinking," said Hazel cheeks burning pink. She continued to walk around to the back of Hagrids hut, a quaint little patch of land at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a small mass of students clumped into two main groups. Obviously the Gryffindor side and the Slytherin side. Moments later an enormous man with bushy black hair and beard and small black beady eyes, emerged from the small little hut. He must have been at least 8 feet tall. He was carrying a large crate that smelled oddly of burning feathers.  
  
"Aright class. All yer need today is yerselves. I got us some fascinating new creatures. I think yer guys'll have some fun today. Partner up and you each can have one." And with that the giant man opened the large crate and inside was little silver cubes of different sizes. All of a sudden one of the quivered and then sprouted legs and scrambled out of the box and ran up the big mans leg and latched himself on. "Hey hey now little guy. Dun be scared! Theses here cute things are squablers, they originate from Southeast Asia. They are great for keeping treasures. Once they find an owner, they don't obey anyone else. So both you and your partner will have to introduce yourselves. So everyone find a partner."  
  
Some one grabbed Hazels arm and she jumped expecting to see a cold drawling face but instead met a warm happy face with shining glasses that were gleaming in the afternoon sun and messy black locks of hair. "Oh hi Harry!" said Hazel comforted.  
  
"Be my partner?" asked Harry shyly with those innocent green eyes.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't rather have anyone else." She said with a smile and they picked up a silver cube about the size of a bowling ball. Taking hold of the squabler in one hand, he weaved his fingers with Hazel's with the other hand.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes, has anyone ever told you that before?" said Harry looking deep into her sparkling hazel eyes.  
  
Hazel felt herself blush a little at this comment. She really liked Harry... and he was so cute! And romantic. Hazel said smiling "My father used to say that to me all the time." But then she realized what she had said and her smile faded like a setting sun. Harry noticing her sad eyes changed the topic, not wanting to swim in troubled waters.  
  
"These things look some what harmless. Let's try them out." Said Harry letting go of Hazel and setting the silver cube on the ground. They both sat on the ground facing each other, with the squabler in between them. They introduced themselves and gave it simple orders that it quickly obeyed. They were having a great time and laughing till they were red in the face. Then, all of a sudden, another squabler came up to them and ran up Hazels arm and then up her neck and onto her face. She was getting nervous and was about to scream when the silver thing kissed her on her trembling lips. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried ripping it from her face but its spindly legs were clamed onto her face.  
  
"So it really does obey your every order." Said a drawling voice behind them. Draco was laughing so hard he had to lean onto a tree for support. "Ok you little freak. You can get off her." And with that the silver cube unlatched itself from her face.  
  
Hazel gasped for breath and got up facing Draco "You sick little git! How dare you...you...make that thing kiss me!" she stammered rage filling every inch of her body.  
  
"Testy..." he laughed. "It's only an animal."  
  
"Quite like your self Malfoy," said Hazel glaring into his steel grey eyes.  
  
"Come on Hazel. Lets go to dinner; class is over." Said Harry taking her arm comfortingly. And with that they walked away leaving Malfoy leaning against the tree with a triumphant smirk on his face. He loved getting a rise out of her. She was like his little play thing. And oh how he loved to play...  
  
(Another cliffhanger sorry.... I'll update soon. And Cory... nice site! Too bad I had to sign the guestbook 4 TIMES because of the stupid limit) 


	7. creatures of the night

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hazel!  
  
(Sorry to all my dedicated fans... I am finally updating just for you and because Peter is impatient. This chapter might suck but I hope it doesn't. I already wrote chapter 8 so it's coming up soon after this one.)  
  
This story was written by me AND Cory. He helped he fix it and gave me tons of ideas so here's BIG BIG thanks to him and half credit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hazel walked up the great stone steps, with her friends at her side until they reached the towering wooden doors. They all chatted about little nothings and Hazel described the incident at care of magical creatures to them with a hint of disgust on her tongue. Harry seemed to be always next to her, glancing at her, flashing his big... smile (A/N HAHA! Sorry... I had to! My bad side took over).  
  
As soon as dinner was over she got up before everyone and left. She wanted to think things over. After spending hours with people she just needed some down time. She walked down the dimly lit corridors; her bag slung over her shoulder. A strand of silky chestnut hair escaped her hair clip her mother had given her, and fell on her cheek.  
  
Soon she was standing in front of the fat lady's portrait. She muttered 'Quickspell', the password and the portrait swung open revealing a warm red and golden common room with large comfortable chairs and glowing fire places ablaze.  
  
She went over to the big high backed chair in front of the fire and set her stuff down so she could quickly go up to her room and get her reading glasses. After claiming her chair she went up a quick flight of stairs and opened the door to her bed chambers. She had to hold her hand in front of her mouth to stop her self from screaming from being startled.  
  
A shower of rose petals fell from the ceiling and in front of her two floating, twinkling balls of light were holding a piece of parchment. All of a sudden the parchment unrolled and written in beautiful calligraphy were the words "Will you go out with me? Love, Harry p.s. say your answer into the rose"  
  
Hazel was speechless. And as soon as she was done reading the letter, a beautiful perfect rose appeared in front of her. Following the instructions, Hazel whispered "yes" into its lustrous gleaming petals and it disappeared once again.  
  
She walked down to the common room where a number of people mingled around talking loudly and grouped with their friends. But Hazel didn't see these people. She walked by everyone until she got to a certain messy black haired boy holding a red rose smiling ear to ear. She smiled trying not to giggle... she felt so pink and pretty. She wrapped her arms around him ignored peoples questioning stares and whispered into Harry's ear "yes! A thousand times yes!"  
  
The next few days whirled by, and Harry and Hazel were off in their own little world. Everyone in the whole school knew they were going out. They were like the most famous couple. Even the teachers thought they were cute together. McGonagall even lessened the amount of homework for their class. There was only one person who wasn't happy with this new relationship. Draco Malfoy. He was taking out his rage and being meaner than usual to those he thought lesser than him. If there was one thing that made a Malfoy angry, it was when they didn't get want they wanted. And Draco Malfoy wanted Hazel Stirling.  
  
Week after week Draco would try and get Hazel alone but she was always with Harry. Holding hands, kissing, whispering nothings into each others ears. Then Draco noticed something at dinner one day. Hazel always got up 5 minutes before everyone else and left the great hall. Not wanting to waste a perfect opportunity, he dismissed himself from the great hall as well.  
  
When he opened the great oak doors and exited the Great hall, he saw exactly what he wanted to see. Hazel was walking not even 5 yards ahead of him in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. A sly smirk spread along Draco's lips. He quickened his pace and soon he was 2 feet behind her. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and swung around with a hint of fear in her glistening eyes. Her face then relaxed and fear was replaced by an annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" spat Hazel. She wasn't going to let him ruin her perfect life right now. She was so happy with Harry.  
  
"Where's your little lovey dovey boy Potter?" Draco said smirking. He loved getting a rise out of her. "I'm surprised you haven't had yourselves permanently glued together. Always holding hands; giggling to each other. He's almost as much of a girl as you... if not more."  
  
Anger started to fill every inch in her body. She started running full speed at Draco and she slammed into his hard abs sending him against a wall. On his left, an old suit of armor came crashing down making loud echoes boom down the hall. She immediately started pounding her small fists into his sides, not hurting him at all.  
  
She gasped between punches, "Don't... make...fun...of...UH!... Harry!" Draco was about to laugh when she fell into his large muscular body, leaning in for support. She tried hitting him more but she was too tired. The comfort she felt against him was the greatest comfort she had ever felt. Hazel looked into his eyes and just rested there. "You suck..." she laughed. He smiled and gently stroked her raising and lowering back. She wasn't really mad at him anymore. Her feelings for him came rushing back. He took her chin in his hand and gently kissed her on her soft lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back when all of a sudden they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She quickly let go of him and said "I...uh have to go" and with that she turned and ran off down the corridor leaving Draco stunned and yet still smiling.  
  
The thoughts swirling around her head were giving her a head ache. Soon she was back in the common room and she just sat down in her favorite chair in front of the fire and just stared and the flames, dancing, licking at each other, fighting for the log. She was so entranced by the flames that she didn't hear her name being called several times.  
  
"Hazel!" said a voice loudly next to her. She shook her head into focus and saw the last person she wanted to see... Harry. He was smiling. "Tired? You know it's already 11."  
  
"It is? Wow. How long was I looking at the fire?" Hazel said astonished. She suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her. She had kissed Draco Malfoy while going out with Harry... and liked it!  
  
"I think its time for you to go to bed young lady." Said Harry teasingly. He helped her up and was about to kiss her when she backed away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I have some thing to tell you..." she said averting her eyes. "Today after dinner I ran into someone... well Draco to be specific. And well we kind of kissed and... I ...."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief. "W...what?" he stammered, interrupting her and backing up into a chair. "You mean to tell me you kissed Draco Malfoy? My worst enemy!" he was yelling now and his face was growing redder by the minute.  
  
"Well he kissed me...but I kissed him back. I'm sorry... I mean I still really like you but..." Hazel said getting frightened backing into the corner of the now darker common room. She hit the wall and Harry was advancing on her, looking sad and angry.  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Harry. His face was beat red and you could see his temples throbbing, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Hazel was crouching in the dark corner, where the firelight couldn't reach. Harry stood over her his face shiny with tears. This was the first time Hazel, or anyone in that matter, had seen him this angry.  
  
Hazel had tears streaming down her face as well, her mascara was leaving black lines down her cheeks. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she was face to face with him. Fire was gleaming in his eyes, filled with hurt.  
  
"Please, just go. Just go away." And with that he let go and she ran out of the fat lady's portrait to face the darkness.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffhanger. What will happen next? Read on to find out! 


	8. moonlight

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda(I'm the Ravenclaw ride! Ride me for a quarter.  
  
So you like chapter 7? I've had this chapter written for weeks now and I finally get to post it!!! I'm excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hazel ran down the dark corridor, shadows looming at her. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't want to hurt Harry like that... Hazel wasn't watching were she was going and all of a sudden ran into something solid but soft and warm. She flung hers arms around it and sobbed into its chest. She looked up and saw a bewildered looking Draco. She stared longingly into his eyes and he held her close in the comforts of his warm body. She cried herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
Draco carefully picked her up and held her close to his chest. He started walking down to the dungeons to his dormitory. He passed a tall window and saw Hazel's face wet from crying and glistening in the moonlight. "She's even pretty when she cries," thought Draco making his way down a dark flight of stairs.  
  
Soon he was in the dungeons and he took a left at the statue of the headless horse. He then came to a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself and muttered the password under his breath and entered a large common room, dimly lit by a small window where moonlight was pouring in. A small crackling fire was in the stone fireplace. Turning left, Draco took a small hidden flight of winding stairs until he reached a small wooden door with gleaming snakes all around the edges. He pushed it open and set the sleeping Hazel on his luxurious silk covered bed. Draco snapped his fingers and two large green and silver curtains flew open, lighting the good sized room with light that only the night brings. He went over to the innocent sleeping girl and set her his king sized bed with green and silver sheets and shining silk bed curtains that were drawn back.  
  
This large room with many luxurious furnishings, was paid for by his father. He had his own private room, bathroom, and a closet the size of a small car. Draco Malfoy's father would only have the best for his son. Treat him like a prince at school, to cover up the way he treated Draco at home... which was far from prince-like. Draco hated his father.  
  
The tall blond boy stretched and yawned walking over to his bed. When he passed the window he saw the big moon shining bright. He stopped for a moment to stare up into the big starry sky. Draco then realized he was as tired as hell so he continued walking over to his bed where the sleeping angel slept. Draco saw her slightly shivering and tucked her in. He took of his cloak and climbed in right next to hazel, under his soft silk sheets.  
  
"I guess I picked the right night to go roaming the hall. Why was she crying though?" thought Draco looking at her soft features. "She looks so cute and innocent when she sleeps" a sweet smile appeared on his face.  
  
Hazel groaned slightly and rolled over so that she was snuggled up against his warm body. Draco slowing wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to wake her, and drifted off to sleep. 


	9. rude awakanings

Finally folk's chapter 9 has arrived! I know you've all been waiting so very patiently and I commend you for that. Well here it is... (Sorry I've been so busy with my play and everything that I haven't been able to write this in a long time!)  
  
Hazel slowly opened her eyes and saw a slivery-green canopy twinkling at her in the morning sun. She blinked again, and then sat up. Looking around, she saw she was in a fairly large room with many green and silver adornments. Suddenly a tall blond haired boy walked out of what must have been the bathroom.  
  
"So you're up. That's good," said Draco opening his wardrobe to put on a black cloak over his school uniform.  
  
"What am I doing here!? And where exactly am I? " said Hazel nervously. Then it hit her. She had run into something in the hall last night.  
  
"Well you're in my bed chambers, obviously. I thought you would've picked up on that by now Miss Stirling," said Draco with a smirk on his face. "Now if you'd like to freshen up after last night, there's a shower in there," he added pointing to the door he had just come out of. "I'll have your clothes brought up."  
  
"What do you mean 'Last Night'?" asked Hazel nervously but with anger; pulling the soft silky sheets off of her body and putting her feet on the cold stone ground. Her hands were gripped tightly on the edge of the bed wrinkling the sheets under her clenched fingers.  
  
"Oh but don't you remember? Didn't it mean anything to you?" he said mockingly. Then Draco sniggered and walked out of the room; down the winding flight of stairs.  
  
Hazel was now alone in Draco Malfoy's bedroom. Her mind was filled with questions. She didn't remember very much about last night. It was possible that she had done something with this slimy git, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true. She decided just to take a shower anyways.  
  
Walking over to the big doors leading into his bathroom, Hazel felt a soft bear skin rug under her naked feet. She peeked her head inside the enormous bathroom and saw on one wall, an elaborate mirror outlined in brilliantly designed hand crafted silver snakes. Under that was a large marble sink with various bottles of mysterious liquids. Hazel then crossed the room to where a big marble Jacuzzi looking bathtub with many taps along the edges sat. And next to that was a shower of equal excellence. Hazel was speechless.  
  
"This truly is the room of a Slytherin. This must be then times better than even the prefect's bathroom!" thought Hazel to herself, running her fingers across the smooth marble wall. Everything around her was green and silver and beautiful.  
  
She turned on the tap in the shower and steamy water billowed out. Taking her clothes off, Hazel set them on the tub next to the shower and stepped into the foggy glass doors leading to a heated paradise.  
  
The warm water felt like heaven on her skin. After about twenty minutes of this heavenly experience Hazel got out and found a towel to wrap around her dripping self. When she opened the doors to Draco's bed chambers, she found a new set of school robes set in a nice little pile on Draco's bed. After putting on the clothes, Hazel walked over to the door Draco had left out of. She cautiously opened the door expecting some sudden attack but meeting only a small dark flight of winding stone stairs. Hazel walked down each step unaware of what awaited around every corner. Soon the cautious brunette met a dimly lit common room with, to her fear, many unfriendly looking Slytherins sitting about in random armchairs.  
  
A voluptuous looking, filled out, curly blond haired girl came up to Hazel with a smug look plastered on her face. "What are YOU doing here? And coming out of Draco's bed chambers! Even I've never seen them," said the girl in an annoyingly high pitched voice.  
  
"Umm... where's the way out of this horrid place?" Hazel spat eyeing the girl. She did not like her at all.  
  
"You didn't answer my question bitch!" she screamed making her voice more high pitched, if possible. "Answer me now!"  
  
"No thanks, I'll just be on my way now." And with that Hazel she saw a door open and a large Slytherin walk in. Taking advantage of this she walked over to the door and out of it into the dark dungeon corridors.  
  
The walls were dark and grimy. Hazel hoped she would never be down here again. What HAD happened last night? All she could remember was running through the corridors crying. Oh yes! She had run into something... Draco Malfoy. Her imagination took over and she couldn't stand it anymore. Hazel let out a loud yell that boomed and echoed down the corridor.  
  
"Something... or someone on your mind?" asked a figure emerging from the shadows.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Hazel already knowing it was Draco without even looking at him. "Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"Not even close sweetie. I must say; last night was pretty interesting." He said trying to hold back a snigger.  
  
"What exactly happened last night? We didn't..." said Hazel not finishing her thought. She didn't even want to thing that THAT happened.  
  
"I think ill keep that secret to myself. If you don't remember, why should I tell you? All I have to say is that you were pretty good but I've had better." Saying this, his face glowed with smugness and pride. This pushed Hazel off the edge. She slapped him across the face leaving a red hand print on his transparent cheek. Then she burst into tears and ran off down the dark corridor.  
  
ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!! I love cliffers (whoa cool new weird word). 


	10. forbbiden book

Sorry for not writing in so long...I'm kind of lazy. Well I'm here now with chapter 10 so don't fret. Anyways...I'm going to try and make my character a little less Mary-Sue-ish to please the bitches that review with all sorts of nastiness about "Mary sue" crap that pisses me off. On with the story!  
  
*~*(ha-ha little frog face!)  
  
Hazel reached the great hall and a friendly face come running towards her. Hermione saw that Hazel was out of breath and cheeks flushed.  
  
"What happened? Where were you last night? Why is Harry all pissed?" these thoughts filled Hermione's mind but she thought it best not to bombard Hazel with questions due to her frantic appearance. So she simply said "Come sit down for breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Herm. Do you know if Harry is here yet?" asked Hazel scanning the vast room with the sea of hair bustling about.  
  
"No, he slept in today... it is Saturday and you know how boys are." Hermione saw fear in her eyes. Something happened last night and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
So they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started having breakfast and talking about their up-coming potions test. Professor Snape had lovingly given them a huge test for Monday on everything they learned that year.  
  
Hazel was horrible in potions, it was her worst subject and it didn't help that Snape was glaring at her, and starring at her cleavage every five minutes. He had the habit of gliding over to her desk and sticking up his greasy nose in the air right in front of her, so she could see the scraggly nose hairs sticking out in various directions; and then he would glare down at her like she had just committed murder and that she was the scum of the earth. It's safe to say that Hazel hated potions class.  
  
"So have you been studying for the big test?" asked Hermione. "I have been preparing for 3 weeks now. I have a very organized detailed plan for each unit we have learned this year; in alphabetical order of course. If you want we could study together this afternoon. I noticed that your struggling in potions... you really should try to get your grade up." Hermione said this all with a very sophisticated air around her. When it came to school work she felt like she was the *Queen of England*.  
  
Hazel just rolled her eyes. She didn't care what anybody thought of her grades. Her grades were her business; and if she wanted to bring them up she could do it herself. People were already starting to filter out of the great hall as breakfast was ending. Scanning the room she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the familiar boy who lived, enter in the big oak doors.  
  
He had a very tired look on his face as though he had gotten no sleep last night what-so-ever. Hazel quickly told Hermione that she had to go somewhere and left her with a very puzzled look on her face.  
  
When Hazel passed Harry on her way out he gave her an evil glare and walked on by without saying a word to her. Hazel felt terrible. When she reached the great halls towering doors she pushed them open and ran down the corridor towards the library. Soon the out of breath brunette was in the entrance of the library. Madame Prince was at her usual spot behind the librarian's desk, with piles of books people checked in towering around her.  
  
Hazel past by the dazed librarian and found herself a corner to sit and think in. randomly grabbing a book off the shelf she settled herself on a comfy pillow with her back against the wall. Opening the book her eyes widened in shock. She was looking through an illustrated version of "Kamasutra".  
  
"What the...? Why the hell does the Hogwarts library have a version of Kamasutra! Oh wow... I'm scarred for life." Hazel exclaimed under her breath so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. It would take an awful lot of explanation on her part if she were to be caught with a book of this nature.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? Innocent child of Hogwarts caught red-handed with sex book. Sounds like a great title for headline news on the Daily Prophet." None other than Draco Malfoy had appeared around the nearest book shelf and was leaning on it with his arms crossed and his famous smirk plastered on his smug face.  
  
"It's not how it looks! I just randomly grabbed it... and why does Hogwarts have a muggle sex book in the library!?" said Hazel trying to defend her hopeless situation. Draco had caught her at her worst moment. He tended to do that quite often.  
  
"Oh I'm sure. You know its natural for a girl your age that has never experience these feelings to be curious about sexual intercourse." Draco had her backed into a corner with absolutely no possible escape, so to speak.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Prince, the librarian came swooping around the corner to where Hazel and Draco stood and glanced at the forbidden book that was lying in Hazels hands. Over the book Hazel saw Mrs. Prince's eyes glaring at her. She briskly walked to the corner to where Hazel and Draco stood, half disgusted, half embarrassed.  
  
"What are you doing with m...that book!" yelled Mrs. Prince in a much frazzled state. Her cheeks were burning scarlet. Bending over Hazel she grabbed the book from Hazel's loose grip. "Children should not be looking at such... such things!" she was stuttering now. Looking from Draco to Hazel she hesitated then ran off with the book held closely to her chest.  
  
"Looks like she's been looking for that for quite some time." said Draco seizing the opportunity to embarrass Hazel once again. "You really should think before stealing a poor woman's property."  
  
"Like I said... it was just lying there on the shelf." Draco was looking at the ground trying not to burst out laughing. "Oh shut up! You know I wasn't looking at that on purpose. What? Were you getting your hopes up? That I might want to try some of those moves on you? Ha!" Hazel was at her wits end. She had had it with Mr. Malfoy and his snidish remarks.  
  
"You didn't seem so opposed to that idea last night." Draco said in a seductive drawling voice that sent chills up Hazel's spine. He was having fun with this situation.  
  
"Shut up with last night!" Hazel was screaming now. With a sour look on her face, Hazel spat "Here... I've got a position for you!" then she extended her bent knee with full force right up between his legs.  
  
"..ow..." Draco gasped in a high pitched voice. He then toppled over in pain and clutched his crotch and rolled over like an idiot.  
  
Being fed up with everything Hazel sat up brushing her robes off and stepping over Draco's rolling lump of a body with her head held high. When she passed the work tables where groups of students sat working quietly, they all looked up at her obviously having overheard Draco and her conversation.  
  
"What are you looking at!" she spat at them and they all quickly put their heads down and continued working silently.  
  
Hazel made her way out of the library but as she came to Mrs. Prince's desk she caught a glimpse of the woman hiding behind one of her towers of books... flipping through the pages of a certain forbidden book. Hazel smirked and walked out of the library's exit and into the sunny comforting corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
Ciffe! Hehe I know I'm evil.... But cliffhangers are my specialty. Anyways.... Really sorry for the long long long wait you all had to suffer for this chapter. So I hope it satisfies your sexual curiosity... I mean interest in my fan fic. Well for Katie my sis from Chicago... here's some humor. Well mabey if you review a lot then I might make chapter 11 come faster! Bye bye! 


	11. a past revealed

Sorry this took so long! I was in NYC and Philly first, and now I have loads of homework because finals are coming up soon... ugg! I hate tests! Anyways... on with my lame-ass story that no one reads anymore. Wait... If no one reads this fan fic why should I continue writing it? W/e I guess there's a few people who read it. But no one effing reviews it! Skanks... you better review or I'm not going to write any more.  
  
~*~  
  
Hazel smiled to herself as she made her way to the main entrance. She had just taught Draco a lesson. She was so sick of him right now that she didn't care about anything anymore. So she decided to go for a walk around the lake and maybe visit the quidditch field to see how the practice was going: forgetting all about how Harry was pissed at her. She pushed open the great oak doors and the warm sunshine spilled over her like hot fudge on a big ice-cream sunday.  
  
As Hazel passed a group of Slytherins sitting on the grass by the side of the big stone castle, they all looked over her and started whispering to each other. She guessed word had spread that she had spent the night in Draco Malfoy's bed-chambers. Oh great. This was going to be an interesting rest of the year.  
  
"This is just marvelous! Now all the Slytherins think I'm a slut, thanks to that Pansy whore. And I doubt they'll keep that thought to themselves." The angry brunette thought to herself. She just smiled and waved at the group of green students and walked away with her head held high. The best thing to do was just play it cool.  
  
As her Gryffindor robes swished around her ankles, she made her way over to the side of the lake. Looking in she saw the Hazel Stirling she always knew... but she felt so different than who she was when she came here on the first day of school. She had forgotten all about her old friends... like her best friend Cory Spencer. They were inseparable... the devilish duo. That's what her mom called them. Everyone she loved was killed the night Voldemort invaded her school.  
  
Her mother and father and many other teachers fought him off while some of the students ran for their lives. Hazel was walking with Cory to lunch when it happened. They heard a noise behind them and turned to see a cloaked man stalking after them with his wand held in front of him. In a single flash of green light her closest companion fell to the floor lifeless and limp. His warm soft finger brushed her leg as he lay there on the ground at her side. Without thinking she ran for her life down the ironically sunny corridor as the hooded man gained on her.  
  
Hazel was awoken back to reality as a tear rolled off her cheek and made a tiny splash in the edge of the lake. Her reflection split into tiny ripples and washed away with gentle waves made by a small warm wind. She whipped her face with the black cotton sleeve of her Hogwarts robes.  
  
She just wanted to clear her mind of all things that happened in the past and to have a nice walk in the warm spring breeze. The tall stands of the quidditch felid caught her eyes as she looked up. Hazel remembered that she was going to go see on how practice was coming. Since Gryffindor had the field that day. Passing random groups of students smiling and talking with their friends, Hazels spirit was lifted as everyone around her seemed so happy and unaware of the evil things in this world.  
  
Soon she was standing in the entrance to the big green field. She saw little green and silver dots flying above her. Green and silver!? Then her question was answered when a group of angry looking Gryffindor quidditch players walked past her mumbling curses under their breath. One by one they all sulked back to the castle. The last person to pass her looked up at her and his angry eyes behind his shining glasses made her shiver. This Harry scared her.  
  
"I'm sorr..." she tried to apologize but she was cut off by his angry voice overpowering hers.  
  
"I don't want to hear it slut. Get out of my way." And with that he shoved her aside and followed the rest of the angry quidditch team to the entrance of the towering castle.  
  
This was just great. Harry was never going to forgive her. And when Ron and Hermione found out they wouldn't want to be her friends either. And the whole school thought she slept with Draco Malfoy. And she didn't exactly know if she did or not. Things were going just SUPER! And to make things even worst... a certain pissed off blond Slytherin came slithering towards her. Imagine that! A Slytherin who slithered.  
  
"Well well well. Look who it is! Miss Stirling. How nice it is to see you. Come to watch me fly around holding my broomstick? I know that kind of stuff gets you off but please take it elsewhere. I'm sure a pretty whore like yourself is needed in somebody's bedchambers again." She spat at her with a fiery look in his eyes. And with a smirk on his face he tossed her a galleon. "Thanks for the ride." And with that he winked and walked away with a smug look on his face.  
  
She was just making her way out of the quidditch field when a cold sweaty hand grabbed her shoulder. Professor Snape was actually touching a student... not like he hadn't before... after classes in the dungeons *cough*cough*pansy...  
  
He loomed down at her. "Miss Stirling. It has come to my knowledge that you are failing my class. I think private lessons after dinner every night for a week might do you some good." He paused to see the horrified look on her face from the thought of extra time with him. "Good. I'll see you tonight at 8 then. Don't be late or points will have to be deducted."  
  
He walked back onto the quidditch field leaving her in shock and horror. It was bad enough with Snape hitting on her nonchalantly during class.... Now she would have to be alone with him in the dungeons after dark. Who knows what sort of perverted passes he would try to play on her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the castle entrance turning a few heads on her way. When she was inside she walked down the warm corridors to her bedchambers. Passing windows on her left she saw people happy and carefree. She wished she could be so lucky to be carefree. When she finally reached the portrait of the fat lady she muttered the password. She opened the door to face a group of angry quidditch team starring her down.  
  
Fred and George came up to her with their arms crossed. "What's this I hear about you and Malfoy?"  
  
MWAHAHAHA! You all deserved that cliffhanger. Not effing reviewing my story! And you call yourselves dedicated readers. I should just throw in the effing towel! (by the way... I added you in Cory! And to Katie: I saw mean girls today! It was effing awesome! "you fugly skank!) 


	12. orphan

Sorry if last chapter sucked anus but I was really pissed off when I wrote it and if you couldn't tell there was a lot of sarcasm and dry humor in that. Plus Cory wasn't online to proof-read it. He's super. No matter how many little fights we get into. hug sorry Cory for yelling at you. Now on with chapter 12.  
  
(Flashback from last chapter)  
  
Fred and George came up to her with their arms crossed. "What's this I hear about you and Malfoy?"  
  
Hazel just stood there looking at the mob of angry men. It was as if her insides froze over. She couldn't move.  
  
"Well?" George came right up to her and looked down into her eyes as his own were filled with anger and confusion.  
  
Hazel opened her mouth but no words came out. She just fell to her knees and stared at the floor.  
  
"Pathetic..." the two boys walked passed her shaking their heads. Then they went out of the portrait and signaled the rest of the team to follow. "Let's get some lunch."  
  
They all followed the twins and brushed her side roughly as they past her.  
  
Everything was going by so fast. It seemed as if only yesterday she opened the door to her bed chambers so see a rose floating before her. "Why couldn't I have just resisted Draco? He ruined my life!" thought Hazel to herself sobbing into her hands.  
  
All of a sudden she heard the door open again and felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning her head Hazel saw Hermione's gentle face greeting her with a smile.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really." Hazel said honestly. She hated talking about her problems to other people. The only people she could really talk to were her parents and best friend Cory... and they were gone.  
  
"Why do you always shut people out? I'm just trying to help you," said Hermione loosing her patience and raising her voice.  
  
"You don't know what I've been through! You live a perfect life!" spat Hazel back getting off the ground to face Hermione. "So don't even say you can come close to being able to help me."  
  
"Maybe if you TOLD me I could help! And I do not lead a perfect life. You're the one with every single guy bending over backwards for you because you're gorgeous! I can't even get Ron to look at me the way anybody looks at you, and we're dating!" She yelled starting to cry. "Stop being so sorry for yourself!"  
  
"Fine you want to hear MY life story? Ok I was born and raised in northern England and I lived a pretty happy life with my Mom and my Dad. When I was 11 I started school at the Nebulous School of witchcraft and wizardry, where my parents were both professors. On my first day of school I met my best friend Cory Spencer. Unfortunately last summer You-Know-Who took over my school and killed him right in front of my eyes so that he died at my side. Then my Parents were tortured and killed by Deatheaters during this little escapade at my school." At this point tears were falling like raindrops down her cheeks splattering on her robes.  
  
Hermione just stood there avoiding Hazels glance.  
  
"Then I came here and made a few friends and a few enemies. One of those enemies is Draco Malfoy and he continues to make my life a living hell by sexually harassing me at any moment possible and as a result I fall in love with him! And now Harry, who was the best guy I ever met, and I broke up because of Draco. And now Draco wants to kill me and so does the whole house of Slytherin because Pansy Parkinson told everyone that I slept with Draco last night which isn't true!!! And Harry now has the Gryffindor Quidditch team convinced I'm a whore too! Isn't my life great?" Finally her speech was over and her cheeks here stained with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never knew about your parents..."said Hermione sympathetically wiping tears on her own face.  
  
"Yea well now you do. And does it make a difference? Are you going to treat me like some lost baby because I'm an orphan now? That's why I don't tell people things! You wonder why I shut people out. It's because I have a reason to! Oh is your life a sad sad story?" Asked Hazel sarcastically. "And the reason people don't give you a second glance is because you THINK you're ugly. If you'd have the self-esteem you would present yourself better and maybe Ron would finally see you in a whole new light. So why don't YOU stop being so sorry for yourself and do something about it because you have the gift of being able to change what's making you unhappy."  
  
"Hazel..." Hermione felt so bad for yelling at Hazel before. She had no idea her life was so... dramatic.  
  
"No don't even feel sorry for me. Just go now... I kind of want to be alone for a while." And with that Hazel walked upstairs to her bed chambers and opened the door. Immediately she collapsed on her bed and let out a sigh. Just when she closed her eyes she heard a loud crash of breaking glass and a shard sliced her arm leaving a streak of blood and a stinging sensation. "Ow!" Hazel sat up immediately and touched her arm where blood was now dripping freely from the large gash. But then another thing came to her attention.  
  
A piece of parchment attatched to a brick was now lying on her floor with pieces of broken glass all around it. Light was spilling onto the scene from the broken window. Hazel slowly got up and removed the parchment from the brick.  
  
Opening the mysterious note she read....  
  
Don't kill me! It's just natural for me to write cliffhangers. And I dedicate this chapter to all you wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you. And do it again. The end of this story is coming up soon... teartear but I shan't reveal anything! Now review! 


	13. scary seduction

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it...  
  
Well this chapter is for Eric because I couldn't go to his house today. Plus... he's Italian so I had to. "Ahh... dem Italians..."

Hazel picked up the note and when she read the message her eyes widened in shock.  
  
Written in deep blood red ink this shimmering message appeared:  
  
_"Oh how I wish I could wrap my fingers around your neck and squeeze until your blood trickles over my hands..."  
_  
She dropped the note and backed away like it was infected. Turning, she ran and burst the door leading to the common room open.  
  
Hazel didn't notice anything around her... she just wanted to get out. Her vision was blurred by the thick salty tears leaking from her eyes. When she was out of the Gryffindor common room she slowed her run to a walk and then just fell to the ground and leaned up against the corridor wall to catch her breath.  
  
Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't comprehend. It seemed as though everyone was against her. Two simple words filled with every ounce of emotion she had left escaped her lips.  
  
"Why me..." she closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her breast.  
  
Then without notice she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. As she opened her eyes she saw a whirl of colors around her and she was spinning into darkness.  
  
Suddenly she felt her back hit a cold stone floor. When she got up she saw a very unfriendly face sitting at a desk in front of her. Professor Snape.  
  
"You're late for your detention Miss Sterling. I thought I would bring you here myself." He drawled with hatred and evilness.  
  
"Sorry... Professor..." Hazel said nervously and stood up dusting her robes off. The dungeons really were disgusting.  
  
"Now what sort of punishment shall I make you endure?" Snape had an excited look on his face and he was smirking like a certain other Slytherin.  
  
"Ummm... I thought I was here for extra lessons.... Because my grade is so low..." Hazel was kind of scared by his facial expressions.  
  
"Oh... yes. That is what I said." Snapes devilish grin was spreading across his face. "you know what... you look so much like your mother." When he said this he got up from his desk violently pushing his chair against the wall. Hazel had never seen his eyes like this... burning with desire. She was terrified.  
  
As he advanced her she tried to back away but she ran into a table behind her. She was trapped in between a very aroused looking Snape and a table. Frantically searching for somewhere to escape to she stalled for time.  
  
"Now see here! Whatever freakish obsession you had on my mother is no reason to take it out on me. I am not my mother." Hazel's voice was raising and her nervousness was obvious.  
  
"Oh, but you are more like your mother than you realize... the same dazzling eyes, seductive curves, shining chestnut hair." Snape raised his hand as to stroke her hair but lowered it in anger. "I can control myself no longer! It has been torture this past year seeing you sit there in my potions class so much like Valancy. Since I couldn't have her... I must have you! To be finally satisfied!"  
  
Just as he wrapped his hand around her waist and pushed her against the desk the door opened and Hazel let out a scream.  
  
"Professor! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting any.... Hazel?" Exclaimed a confused Draco. "What's going on here? Are you ok Hazel?" she heard real concern in his voice and pushed Snape out of the way.  
  
"He... he... tried to..." her voice trailed off as she realized what was just about to happen.  
  
She walked over to Draco standing in the doorway. Looking into his eyes she saw something she never saw before in his eyes... true feeling. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Draco was shocked by her behavior and slowly put his around her. "Professor... what's wrong with you?" he spat disgusted.  
  
Snape just lowered his head and moved over to his desk and sat down. "I suggest you leave now Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Let's go Hazel..." and with that Draco led her out of the dungeons.  
  
As they were walking down the corridors to the great hall Hazel stopped and stood still with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked him with anger in her voice. "I thought I was just some pretty whore."  
  
"Look... I'm sorry abo..." but when he started to speak she cut him off.  
  
"No! You have done nothing but torment me all year long. Why should I believe you?" she placed her hand on her hip and faced him with the memories of all the hateful things he said to her running through her head.  
  
"Oh this is a nice way to thank someone who just saved you from being molested!" he spat at her and walked off into the great hall leaving her standing there shaking with anger.  
  
Suddenly she felt a spell hit her back and everything around her became dark...Mwahahahaahahhahahaha! I love doing this. Review! 


	14. no name'

Sorry for not writing in forever.... But I'm lazy. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I thought id be nice and write the next chapter before I leave. But it'll probably be short. So bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the world! Mwahahahha! No... I wish... actually I don't... but on with the story!  
  
Hazel opened her eyes to see darkness around her. Adjusting her vision she recognized the room as the hospital room.  
  
"What the heck happened last night?" she thought to herself. But soon she drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until the morning.  
  
/o/o/  
  
When she woke again warm honey sunlight was dripping over her body, warming her to the touch. Then Madam Pomfrey came over to her with a bottle of mysterious potion in her hand.  
  
"Here love, drink this. You had quite a fainting spell last night." Then she giggled at her own play on words. "They just found you lying on the floor; not a mark on you."  
  
Hazel was about to mention her suspicion of somebody cursing her but thought it sounded too absurd and just took the potion and drank.  
  
She nearly choked and spit it out from the flavor. It tasted like moldy cheese mixed with something... really bad.  
  
"There, there don't have a fit." Scolded Madam Pomfrey, taking the bottle away from her. "It'll help get you back on your feet in no time." Then she smiled and scooted away to her office. By the time breakfast was over Hazel was allowed to leave, so she went to first period; double potions with Slytherins.  
  
Hazel rolled her eyes at the thought of having to spend 2 hours with a room full of people that hated her. Then she remembered last night... with Snape. She began to get very nervous. For a brief moment she thought of ditching class altogether. But that wouldn't make her parents proud at all.  
  
So with her head held high, she made her way down to the dungeons ready to face anything.  
  
/o/o/  
  
AHH! I'm really sorry but its late and I have to wake up at 6:00 to get on a plane so you'll just have to deal with this really really really short chapter... but review anyways. By the way.. there's not that many chapters left. I already wrote the very last chapter teartear well.. go now! Review! 


	15. loves return

Disclaimer: I love Tom Felton... I wished I owned him.. then he could be my sex slave. giggle  
  
NEW Chapter 15:  
  
As Hazel made her way down to the dungeons, where her potions lesion was, her hands started to tremble, causing her books to go flying across the corridors.  
  
A few people stopped and helped her gather her things as others, quickly avoiding her glance, passed by. Hazel could tell already that this wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
When she finally made it down to the dungeons she was two minutes late, so she rushed in the room bursting the doors open. This disturbance caused everyone in the room to look her way and snicker under their breaths.  
  
She quickly stole a glance at Draco who was sitting at his desk in the front of the room, looking as if nothing happened. A slight tinge of pink rose up in her cheeks. Hazel couldn't decide if she was angry, embarrassed, or glad he wasn't making a big deal of this.  
  
Then seeing an empty seat in the back of the room she hastily made her way back, knocking a few people out of the way. When she took a seat, she looked up at the front where Snape was pondering weather to make a witty remark and deduct points or to leave the situation alone... due to the circumstances of last night.  
  
He was putting up quite a sweat about the issue. His already greasy forehead was gleaming and dripping with sweat. A few students were puzzled and whispered questions in their neighbor's ears. Snape was also wondering if she was going to report him for the certain little encounter. He had just gotten so caught up in a memory of Valancy that he lost control of his "Dragon". Finally deciding to leave the situation alone for now, he started teaching the lesson.  
  
The whole lesson Hazel kept on picturing last nights encounter with Snape; him advancing on her, pinning her to the desk, the fiery passion burning in his eyes. She shuddered violently at the mere thought of what could've happened. Then she remembered how Draco was so kind to her... saving her. She felt ashamed for pushing him away. He actually seemed concerned for her.  
  
When the dazed girl snapped back to reality she realized she had been aimlessly staring in Draco's direction. She caught him glance at her but she couldn't read his expression; he turned too quickly.  
  
Then it occurred to her that she still had feelings for this stuck-up-pure- blood Slytherin. And she resented herself for that. She resented meeting him, having him torture her thoughts. She even resented her parents dying, sending her to this place. She was just full of this anger.  
  
Wanting to cool off she got up, causing people in the class to stare at her confused and murmur to their friends. She didn't even care anymore. It wasn't like Snape could do anything to her. She could bust his ass in a split second with the dirt she had on him... and last night. Then she bolted out of the room, just as quickly as she entered it.  
  
Once she was outside of the door she didn't know what to do with herself so she just leaned against the wall and slid down so she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.  
  
Hazel had to do everything in her strength to keep from chucking something at the wall opposite her.  
  
Just as she was dozing off... lost in her own hatred... she heard the dungeon door creak open. Looking up her heart skipped a beat. It was none other than Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped at him trying to hide her obvious nervousness.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry ok?" he apologized, hating every minute of it, but meaning it.  
  
He bent down in front of her and took her chin in his hand bringing their faces closer until they could feel each others breath, hot on their lips. Hazel's heart was racing so fast and beating so hard that she was sure Draco could hear it. She looking into his eyes and saw hurt, pain, anger, wanting and something she'd never seen there before. She could've sworn it was love. But before she finished that thought she felt something soft on her lips. She closed her eyes taking in the moment. Then suddenly, something ached in her chest. It ached so bad she wanted to break down and cry. She just wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her.  
  
Their lips stayed there, holding each other in their pink tender embraces. Then wanting more, Hazel opened her mouth inviting Draco's hungry tongue. They stayed like this for awhile; just holding each other and snogging like mad.  
  
Hazel had missed him. All the times he used to tease her, all the times she snapped back with a witty comment. Now things were so different. She felt so lost and alone.  
  
This poor hurt girl wanted Draco so bad it hurt. She wanted to feel safe wrapped in his arms, smelling his hair. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. She wanted everything about him.  
  
Finally taking a break for air, the panting Draco took the hands of the panting Hazel and helped her to her feet. They walked down the corridors hand-in-hand, fingers inter-twined, alone since classes were still in session.  
  
They both knew they were only doing this because they were alone, and no- one could see. It was an unspoken agreement that no-one could know about them.  
  
Suddenly classes were over and students started pouring out of the classrooms surrounding Hazel and Draco.....  
  
/o/o/o/o  
  
MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes another cliffe but at least this chapter was longer. I wrote it over vacation. Well.. REVIEW!!! It's almost over. Hehehe; then on with the next story. 


	16. threats

Disclaimer: I'm really sorry guys for not updating in forever! I've been lazy and then a bunch of bad stuff happened but its all good now. I'm dedicating this chapter to those who actually read it. Like Maddi, Lee, Mel, Rachel, Cory, and many other people! Thanks for actually reading this stuff. Although it might be over soon. I can't decide.

Hazel and Draco quickly separated and dispersed into the crowd, but not before two people saw them.

The rest of the day the two avoided each other as much as possible. By the time it got to lunch, Hazel was nervous that someone had seen them. She sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table sitting alone seeing how she no longer really had any friends. She remembered she had Care of Magical Creatures right after lunch. She wasn't very hungry so she just sat there poking her fork into her food and staring off into space.

Suddenly her attention was draw by the loud hooting above. Mail time. Out of nowhere a large black fierce looking owl landed in front of her. With a parchment attached to its leg. The big owl stuck its leg out haughtily sticking up its beak in disgust. Hazel reluctantly took the parchment and the owl flew away with such great force that her goblet of milk was spilled all over her plate.

Noticing the many stares she was receiving, Hazel picked up her things and went out of the great hall wanting to read the note alone. When she was outside of the towering oak doors she hastily made her way to the library, knowing she would most likely not bump into anyone on the way.

But her curiosity got the best of her and she tore the note open and began reading as she was walking. In green curly writing was this message:  
  
_so... I hear from good sources that you were seen with Dracy in the hallway. I warn you, you little whore, that if I ever hear that you were anywhere NEAR my Draco then you will wish you were never born. Mark my words._

_Slytherin Queen_

As hazel was reading this she wasn't looking at where she was walking and before she knew it she ran into something solid and her books went flying, and we fell to the ground grabbing the nearest thing she could find. But it fell down with her, and landing on top of her.

"Oww... What the..." Hazel moaned rubbing the back of her head which had bumped into the ground as she fell. Then she noticed the great weight pushing down atop her.

"Well well, a little frisky today eh? Didn't get enough of me this morning?" and hazel realized Draco was slowly pulling himself off of her smirking. "What are you doing roaming the halls during lunch?"

Starting to get up and gather her books which where now spread all over the corridor, she retorted "I could ask you the same thing."

"Maybe I'm looking for poor innocent girls to fall on top of. It's quite fun you know." Draco was now leaning against one of the walls of the corridor looking at her scramble around picking up her stuff. He noticed that when she bent over little pieces of hair escaped her loose bun and hang around her face. He was mesmerized by this strange creature in front of him.

Hazel looked up and noticed him staring at him. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at him.

"Tisk tisk. That temper of yours Miss Sterling is going to get you into trouble some day." He laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny Malfoy." She said getting annoyed with his smug attitude. How could he be so sweet one moment then the next his pompous old self?

She was just about to leave when he grabbed her arm. "What do you wa-" she started to say before she was interrupted by his soft lips pressed against hers. Hazel felt that familiar tingling feeling shoot up her spine. When he started to brush his tongue against her lips she felt herself getting lost in him again. She made a mental note to mentally kick herself later. She felt his hand moving up her thigh and her back arched into him. She couldn't stand this pleasure yet didn't want it to go away.

Suddenly the pair heard a rustling noise at the end of the corridor and separated instantly.

Straightening out her robes hazel nervously said glancing to where she had heard the noise. "I.. umm have to get to class now..." and with that she picked up her bag and dashed out of the hall, leaving Draco there with a bewildered and disappointed look on his face.

Mwahaha! I'm gonna leave it here for now because I have to think out more what's gonna happen in Care of Magical creatures. And since I didn't add the class in this chapter that means there are TWO more chapters left. Plus I'm gonna do an alternative ending. So review and I'll update sooner!


	17. a bitter sweet end

The next few weeks went by like a blur. Soon end of the year exams would be approching. Hazel was excited and nervous about graduating. She wished her parents could see her now. She didn't know if she could handle seeing everyone else's smiling parents at the ceremony, welcoming their sons and daughters into their loving, alive, arms.

Since summer was on its way, the weather was beautiful and Hazel caught herself taking long walks outside after dinner. The lake's surface was like a beautiful canvas on which the sky painted its soul on every evening. Like life, it was ever changing. Hazel would often just sit on her favorite moss covered rock back near the forrest and just gaze for hours on end into the softly rippleing water. She felt some sort of connection to the evening. The serene stillness it possessed. No one could hurt her here. Not in her own heaven.

It was another lonely day for Hazel, and graduation was just around the corner. She had feel feeling pretty down lately seeing as all her friends had abandonded her. And draco was always acting as if he didnt know her in the halls. She knew their love was a secret. But sometimes it hurt when she didnt recive any smiles or waves from students passing in the halls. But she was becomeing used to it, almost numb to the pain.

As Hazelwas walking back to her dormitories after lunch she was about to turn up a flight of grey stone stairs when she felt something take hold of her arm. she turned suddenly bumping into a warm body.

"Yes?" she asked curiously, taking a step back so she could stand comfortably.

The tall blond boy standing in front of her seemed almost shocked from her calm response. "Well...I dont know." He almost blushed a bit at these last words.

"Oh.. so you just decided to follow me and take ahold of my arm for no reason?" she added with a small laugh. it wasnt a real laugh from deep down though. She hadn't laughed like that for a long time. It was almost as if she was tired inside, like when a person gets old and its their time to go.

"No..I just.. well wanted to see you." She had never seen him stutter over her before like this.

She let out a faint laugh that was almost sarcastic.

"What?" he asked getting slightly annoyed. He had just said a very revealing comment and all she could do is laugh.

"Now? You want to see me now? Where were you when i needed you? When everyone left my side. When i was alone," the smile on her face vanished. she was about to turn and walk away when he took her soft delecate hand in his pulling her back.

She was about to say something when he put his hand over her mouth. He just looked at her taking in everything about her. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. He mentally kicked himself for having so much pride.

Faintly she spoke and he noticed her lips were quivering." I gotta go..." she looked so hurt, standing there, eyes down, her soft lips pouting.

He lifted up her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. slowly he leaned in and placed a small yet promising kiss that he would remeber until he died. When he let go of her hand she stood there for a moment before turning and walking away, leaving him standing there at the bottom of the stairs looking after her.

/o/o/

Hazel finished eating dinner early and went outside for her daily walk with the evening. when she stepped out of the towering wooden entrance doors she started walking towards the lake. but she noticed something was different about tonight. the waters were dead and grey, not moving. then hearing a noise behind her she quickly turned and faced the castle again.

Hazel saw a figure emerge from the shadows of a nearby tree and he advanced on her. Having no where to run she stood still and when he was feet away from her, she saw something shimmer in his hand. He ran at her; the knife out in plain site.

She screamed into the lonely night but not a sound came out. She felt the cold steel cut through soft skin and the world became dark.

Falling to the ground she griped her stomach feeling the blood slowly trickle over her fingers. "No…" she gasped.

He leaned over and hissed in her ear "I loved you…"

In her mind she started putting the peices of the puzzle together... the letter on the brick, the curse in the hall, and all the other things that seemed out of place. They all connected to this. Someone wanted her dead...

Just as these thoughts were running through her mind, her vision became blurry and she saw another figure racing over to where she lay on the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

"NO! HAZEL…" he leaned over her and took her in his arms holding her close to his chest. "Don't leave me!" and then quieter "I love you…"

In the last moments of her life she smiled up at this boy and he kissed her softly on her shaking lips. "I.. know…I.." but the last words never made it.

The sky filled with dark clouds and raindrops fell on his face hiding his tears. He held the soft limp body in his tight embrace.

Looking up the boy turned to face the murderer against the wall. "You!" he gasped. "But.. why?!" His voice was a mixture of hate, confusion, and greif.

The figure against the wall just fell to his knees sobbing.

When a crowd started to appear many people gasped at the scene they were witnessing:

Harry Potter sitting against the wall with a knife covered in blood in his hands with a blank expression on his face, and Draco Malfoy holding the cold limp body of Hazel Stirling, sitting in a small pool of red that constantly grew.

The world seemed to end at that moment.

And so she left this world, in the arms of the one she loved, having gone through much more than any girl her age should have; but now her suffering was over, as someone else's was just beggining....

/o/o/o/

Yes it's finally over! And sorry to all of you who wanted a happy ending… but this is what you get. I think I'm going to write a parody now or something with the help of Ems. And I hope you enjoyed 'A Secret Past'. Review!


End file.
